Domesticated dogs are the most popular pet in North America. One of the obligations of owning a dog includes ensuring that the dog receives a proper amount of exercise such that the dog remains healthy.
Many people exercise their dogs by taking the dogs on a walk. However, many cities require that a dog be on a leash while in a public area. Therefore, the owner typically must have the dog restrained in a urban or suburban setting.
While walking a dog the owner also is required to clean up any waste that is deposited by the dog. Therefore, the owner must carry a bag to clean up waste. Further, while walking a dog, an owner may want to carry additional supplies or accessories such as keys, a cellular telephone, sunglasses, dog treats, ID, money, tissue or water as well as the waste bags for cleaning up the dog's waste.
Many dog owners try to fit all of these accessories into a single pocket or bag. However, the number of accessories creates clutter, confusion and delay when trying to retrieve a single desired item. Further, this problem is exasperated when the weather is inclement and the owner must wear a jacket which adds bulk to an already cluttered situation.